Wolf Pack
by Yokan Ookami
Summary: Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha rejoice in the pack while they fight for it. Inuyasha seeks a girl's heart, but can he win it when that girl is watched over by another boy? The blood of the pack runs deeper than family as the pack betrays their final tie
1. Meeting

Chapter 1-Meeting  
  
A small girl the age of twelve sat in the corner of a large warehouse with Linkin Park blasting in her ears. She had long amber hair, beautiful golden eyes, and a smile on her face that would melt your heart.  
  
Two, tall, muscular boys sat in front of a large group of boys and girls ranging in age from thirteen to twenty-one. They were quite young in terms of the group, but you could tell they could command and whip any boy or girl there. These two were the Alphas of the Wolf Gang, the strongest gang in the city. Sesshomaru was tall, muscular with chiseled abs, had dirty blond hair, and golden eyes; he was wearing a black Linkin Park shirt, black jeans, and four black fangs tattooed on his right arm. Inuyasha was also tall and muscular, but he had red-brown hair, brown eyes with a shining red gleam in them, a green punchline shirt, blue jeans, and the same tattoos. The tattoo was the mark of an alpha; if you are an alpha you remain one until you die or became weak in which instance you would be kicked out of the gang and your tattoo covered over in solid black. Every member of the wolves had a tattoo and progressed in colors and numbers. Yellow, orange, green, blue, red, and black was the colors progressing from lowest to highest in the boys. Every time you received a black fang you had a yellow one tattooed next to it and gained one rank. Three black fangs are the highest a boy can get besides the alphas. Girls had purple, pink, red, and silver. There were less than 20 girls in the large group, so they had less ranks. Not one girl in the Wolf Gang had ever gotten two fangs. Inuyasha hoped that would change soon.  
  
The Alphas gave the briefing for the Gang Tournament coming up in five months, and the meeting was soon finished.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got up and started talking. "When are you going to start training her? She already knows you're an alpha, and you know she can't wait to join."  
  
"Too young," was all Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha's question.  
  
"She's old enough, and I bet she could take a punch."  
  
"She could probably take one but not more than that."  
  
"Then you should start her training now before someone finds out and targets her."  
  
"Whatever, sure Inuyasha." By now they were standing in front of the girl. This was the sign she could take her headphones off.  
  
"What's up y'all? What are the looks for?"  
  
Sesshomaru had the all-popular 'I kinda need to tell you this but I don't want to' look, and Inuyasha had the 'I can finally get to know her because she's so cute' look.  
  
"Sis."  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Your training starts tomorrow."  
  
"REALLY!?!?!?!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks, bro!" The girl came and gave her brother a hug, then gave one to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "I have a feeling that you had something to do with this." Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Thank you."  
  
"Let's go, sis."  
  
"Sure, bye Inuyasha."  
  
"Bye, Kagome." Inuyasha watched them walk off. 'I hope her training goes well because Sesshomaru is not easy.'  
  
*Don't kill me, please, I know I changed how they looked, and the fact they're not brothers anymore, and Kagome is Sesshomaru's sister, but hey I wrote this for an English assignment. Give me a break. All right if you have a problem with this story check out my policy in chapter 1 in my other story Kagome, wolf demon! K bye y'all hope ya enjoyed it ^__^ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yokan Ookami 


	2. Rewrite

That's it! I can't stand this any longer! I love all these stories to death and I love my reviewers so much but these all suck soooo bad. My writing style has changed so much in the past year that just reading these drove me insane. I will try to rewrite them if I have time since I've started a full time story of fiction press. Anyone who has any questions regarding this story please feel free to email me through my bio page. I'm sorry, but this story will be put on hold until I can rewrite the chapters. Breaking Kagome is waiting for a massive 12 or 13 chapter upload so be patient for it. Thank you for wasting your time on this pathetic author's note. I will email any reviewers that left an email address when a chapter has been rewritten. This is the order: Kagome Wolf Demon, Wolf Pack, A School like Hell, and elle save our pathetic story and rewrite it (Rivalry). They will be rewritten in this order and once again thank you for wasting your time.  
  
Yokan Ookami 


End file.
